just_dance_tv_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Englishmen Adventures: Theme Song
Englishmen Adventures: Theme Song is the intro for Englishmen Adventures. Lyrics (Season 1-3) It's time for us, the Englishmen! And we're zany to the max! So just sit back and relax. You'll laugh 'til you collapse. We are the Englishmen! Come join the Englishmen! Even JP Cooper too! Just for fun we run Around the Warner movie lot. They lock us in the tower Whenever we get caught. But we break loose And then vamoose And now you know the plot. We are the Englishmen! Calum's here, and James Arthur too Even John Newman and Sting There's Ed Sheeran and Sam Smith We are the Englishmen! Meet Justin Bieber, he just wants to rule the universe Meet Kygo and his fellas Meet Troye Sivan and his friends The Biker Girls are here Even Jessie J's here too The Biker Boys are here And even Diplo's kids and Kruz! We are the Englishmen! We have pay-or-play contracts! We're zany to the max! We're 100% insane! We are so magical, and totally insane-y! (A random variable line) We're the Englishmen! Those are the facts! Lyrics (Season 4-Season 6) Here we go, we're getting out on the road till we stop and then we'll shop. So one, two three, now, baby, here we go, go, go Here we go, here we go, on a mission undercover and we're in control, here we go, here we go, We're the Englishmen so we'll get on with the show. Here we go, here we go, here we go. Lyrics (Season 7-present) Stormzy - "Rapping* E N G L I S H M E N" Stormzy - "Englishmen are here for the song" ~Beatbox instrumental break~ James Arthur is the Galaxy leader of the group John Newman, a gold digger with a hear of gold Ed Sheeran, a aurora man who is brave Sting, a snow man who wrote the song Sam Smith, a shy cupid who gives love Calum Scott, an iron man but loves fashion and JP Cooper, a psychologist who can read minds Stormzy - "E N G L I S H M E N, they are the Englishmen and they are back" Break down! ~Eric Saade's Saxophone Solo~ ~Dj record scratch~ James - "James Arthur, singer of Galaxy" John Newman - "John Newman, Singer of gold" Sam Smith - "Sam Smith, singer of love" Sting - "Sting, singer of snow" Ed Sheeran - "Ed Sheeran, singer of aurora" Calum Scott - "Calum Scott, singer of steel" JP Cooper - "JP Cooper, singer of psychology" Englishmen - "We are the Englishmen and we are back in the show" Variable Lines This line is the third to last line in the theme song. It is always different depending on the show number. They are in the order that they first appeared on the show. The final appearance of the Variable Lines is in Season 3, before changing the theme song in Season 4. *Dimitra Papadea/Demy - "Here's the show's name-y" *John Newman - "The Biker Micey!" *Jessie J - "Come back, Shane-y" *Kruz - "*raps* The rain in Spain-y" *Troye Sivan - "Here's the Flame-y" *Jacob Sartorius - "Where's Lon Chaney?" *Sam Smith - "Alexandra Stan-ey!" *Alexandra Stan - "Tarzan and Jane-y" *Marcus & Martinus - "Money down the drain-y" *Kygo - "Uhhhhhhhhhh..." *French Montana - "*raps* Bowling lane-y" *Ace Wilder - "Meet Mark Twain-y" *Inna - "Lake Champlain-y" *Lockett - "Chicken Chow Meiny" *Alexandra Maquet/Alma - "Quiche lorraine-y" *Isaiah Firebrace - "Candy cane-y" *JP Cooper - "Miss Cellan-y" *Dimitra Papadea/Demy - "High octane-y" *French Montana - "*raps* How urbane-y" *Eric Saade - "Mister Haney" *Stereo Mike - "*raps* Penny Lane-y" *Kristian Kostov - "Novocainey!" *Sting - "Presidential campaign-y!" *Sam Smith - "No pain, no gain-y" *Zedd - "Cockamamie" Category:Songs in the JD TV Show Spin-Offs Category:Songs